Blast From the Future
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: In a hail of staff blasts, young Caya arrives in Atlantis claiming to be from the year 2030. She's here to change the future, at the cost of her own existence. What will the SGA team think of her, especially once they find out her little secret. ON HOLD!


**A/N: Hey, alright, I got a VERY good review commenting on all the flaws that the first draft of this story had, so I'm hoping to correct all of them. Sorry to all of those you were enjoying the already chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SGA, otherwise Rodney would always be getting hurt. By the way, if anyone could recommend some good Rodney whump stories, please recommend.**

**Blast from the Past / Chapter One / Arrival**

"McKay, don't you dare tell me that you can't fix this." John Sheppard threatened, pointing a finger at the distraught scientist.

"If I could fix this, don't you think I would have by now?" McKay growled, turning back to his work on the computer. John sighed and looked back at the active gate, the one they were having trouble turning off.

"Do we at least have any idea of why we can't shut down the gate?" John asked, this time in a slightly gentler tone.

"No, and before you ask, I don't know why we can't operate the shield either." Rodney answered. Elizabeth Weir chose that time to exit her office and come up to the two males.

"Any progress yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, but McKay thinks he may be close." John answered, and McKay's jaw hit the floor.

"No I do not think I'm close." The Canadian scientist argued before he turned his attention to Elizabeth. "There is some sort of energy pulse on the other side of the wormhole that is interfering with the gate functions on this side." Rodney explained. "Unless we can shut it off, we have no control over the gate."

"Well can't we just travel backward through the gate and shut off this pulse?" John questioned, stating it like was common knowledge.

"Oh yes Colonel, and in the process your insides would become your outsides. No, matter is only meant to travel one way through a stable wormhole." Rodney told him. "We'll just have to wait until the gate times out, which will be in another…..seven minutes." Rodney stated after consulting his watch.

Elizabeth was about to answer, but energy beams coming from the gate interrupted her. The marines stationed in the gate room immediately took cover and got ready to strike back at whatever being came through the gate. They didn't have to wait long.

A young girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail stumbled through the gate, immediately collapsing on the ground. The moment she was through, the gate shut down.

"Lower your weapons! Get a medical team in here stat!" Elizabeth ordered as she, Rodney, and John hurried down to the fallen teenager. John was the first to reach her.

Gently rolling her over onto her back, they all noticed how ragged her clothes were, like they had been through a fight. Carson came racing into the gate room then, immediately moving over towards his patient. He first noticed the burn on her arm, then the cut on her temple. Grimacing, he quickly applied pressure to both wounds.

"How does she look Carson?" Elizabeth asked.

"I won't know until I get a better look at her, but I will tell you this, she's been through a lot." Carson stood up as his team loaded the young girl onto a stretcher. "I'll be transporting her straight to an isolation room." The Scottish doctor informed the three senior officers before following his patient out of the gate room.

**Stargate Atlantis ~ Stargate Atlantis ~ Stargate Atlantis**

"So who is she?" Ronon asked as he looked out the window down into the isolation room.

"We don't know. All Carson's been able to tell us is that she's approximately seventeen years old, slightly malnourished, and slightly hypoglycemic." Elizabeth told the Satedan. "Beyond that, we don't know."

"We do know though, that the jacket she was wearing when she came through has an Atlantis patch on it." John passed the jacket to Ronon, who examined the now familiar patch. It was on every Atlantis team member's jacket.

"Can we not trace the planet's address from which she came?" Teyla asked the room at large. Rodney shook his head before answering.

"No, Radek and I already tried that, but whoever was interfering with our gate controls, was also concealing his location."

"Wait a minute; I thought some sort of energy pulse was responsible for the gate malfunctions." John asked.

"That's what we thought too, but looking back on the data, there is no way that that much energy was accidentally pumped through the gate. No, someone was deliberately jamming us, so to speak." Rodney explained.

"If that's the case, then let's hope that this girl can give us some answers." Elizabeth commented. Carson walked into the room stopping just inside the door.

"She's starting to wake up. I don't know how coherent she'll be, but she should be able to answer some of your questions, at least for a little while." Carson told them, and then led them down to the room.

Walking in, they all silently took places around her bed. The young girl moaned softly before slowly opening her eyes. Calmly taking in the faces around her, she sighs and stares up at the ceiling.

"What year is it?" She asks softly, the question taking the group off-guard.

"It's 2005, why?" Sheppard answered, giving her a quizzical look he usually saves only for McKay.

"Oh, no reason," The young patient replies. She tries to move her left arm, only to grimace in pain instead.

"Take it easy love; you have a nasty burn on that arm." Carson explained, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Now, why don't you tell us who you are?"

"My name is Caya." Caya answers, looking up at the people around her. "And you are Dr. Carson Beckett, Specialist Ronon Dex, Athosian Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, and Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Caya told them, looking at each person as she said their name.

"How do you know who we are?" Elizabeth asks, smiling questioningly down at Caya, who returned the smile.

"Dr. Weir, where I'm from, everybody knows who you are."

"And where exactly are you from?" Teyla asked. Caya looks at the Athosian, and smirks.

"I'm from the year 2030, twenty-five years in the future."

**A/N: I hope this was not disappointing. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
